


You can`t hide from us Manny

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Creepy, Dark, F/M, Hide and Seek, M/M, Poor Manny, So is Manny, Teachers are being weirder than usual, The teachers are in human form, This is how I imagine episode 6 be like, Well atleast somewhat like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manny should know by now, that he would never ever be able to hide from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can`t hide from us Manny

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy the new story that I wrote and before you might get confused.  
> Paige- Sketchbook  
> Tony-Clock  
> Shrignold-Butterfly  
> Colin-Computer  
> Manny- Yellow Puppet

Manny was holding his legs close to his chest as he was hiding inside of an tree, He held his hand over his mouth to try to quiet his breathing. He could hear them getting closer and closer to his hiding place. He whimpered and closed his eyes tightly, He could feel the memories of today coming back to him.

_Manny was sitting in his room, He looked at a picture of his friends, Oh how he missed his friends, He had no idea where they had gone to, but he did knew one thing that he felt more alone than ever. Suddenly the door to his room opened and it revealed his father, His father smiled at him and walked over to his bedside,sitting next to him._

_"How are you doing son?" Roy asked him as he looked at him intensly._

_Manny shifted uncomfortably under his father`s gaze. "I am doing good dad, Just feeling a bit lonely."_

_Roy nodded and held his hand out for Manny to take. "I know it must be hard, but I have a suprise I`d like to show you."_

_Manny`s eyes beamed with happiness as he smiled brightly. "Suprise? I love suprises, Sure let`s go!"_

_He took his father`s hand and  let himself be lead towards the suprise, His father took him to a dark room. At first he was confused but then the lights turned on revealing all his past teachers._

_All the teachers were smiling at him and the room was covered with balloons and a sign that had "Happy Birthday!"  written over it. He was still quite confused at this, Who`s birthday was it? "What`s going on? What is this?"_

_Paige stepped over to him, Her white hair with rainbow colored stripes was gracefully bouncing as she walked over to him with a smile on her face. "It`s your birthday, Don`t you remember Manny?"_

_Manny right then remebered that it was indeed his birthday, He had completely forgotten about it while thinking about his friends, Speaking of which maybe they knew where his friends had gone to. "This is all very nice, but do you know where my friends are?"_

_The teachers stayed quiet and awkardly smiled at Manny, Tony walked over to him and placed his gloved hand on his shoulder. "How about we open your presents?"_

_He nodded and smiled brightly, but something inside of him felt that something was wrong the whole time. Shrignold brought a cake into the room as he also smiled at him. "Come on Manny, blow your candles."_

_Manny nodded and uncertainly walked over to the cake, He blew the candles while all the teachers sang Happy Birthday to him. They clapped to him when all the candles where blown off._

_Paige smiled brightly at him, She let out a small giggle. "I know what we should do next, Let`s play hide and seek!"_

_Others nodded and smiled brightly, Colin stepped over to her. "That`s a good idea Paige, but let`s make it more interesting."_

_Manny raised an eyebrow at Colin. "How?"_

_Colin grinned darkly and chuckled. "We let Manny hide and who will find him first gets to have him for themselves."_

_Others nodded and grinned while Manny looked terrified. "W-What? D-Don`t I get a say in this."_

_They shook their heads as they started walking closer to him, Shrignold smiled and kneeled down infront of him. "You could just choose me and then we wouldn`t have to play this game."_

_Tony glared and pushed Shrignold to the ground. "Let me laugh, Like he would want to come with an insane cult leader, He would rather come with me."_

_Paige hugged him tightly and glared at both of them. "Don`t you dare come any closer to him, He would much more prefer staying with me."_

_Colin reached for him and glared at Paige. "Please, Like he would want to be with an rainbow haired freak, Come with me Manny and we can do digital dancing."_

_The teachers started fighting and arguing, giving him a change to run away, He ran as fast and as far as he could, He soon found a tree with an hole inside of it. He jumped into it and brought his legs close to his chest and this leads us to now._

 

Manny had tears falling down his cheeks as he could hear Different teachers voices calling him.

"Manny dear, Come out so we could have some fun~"

"Manny come out, We`re running out of time."

"Manny, Please come out and I promise you that you`ll never be alone."

"Oh Manny, Come out and we`ll have lots of fun in the digital world."

 

He continued crying, Suddenly everything became eerily quiet, But then somebody took a hold of his legs, pulling him out of his hiding place.

He looked up at them as his eyes were filled with fear while theirs were filled with happiness. .

"I finally found you! Come on now we have lots of things to do."

He closed his eyes and let himself be dragged away, After that night he was broken and no childlish innocence was left in him, He was turned into an empty shell of an person that did everything that the teacher wanted him to do.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment! I am gonna let you decide who got Manny.


End file.
